Cleopatra VII Philopator
"Come hither! Become dust and drift away like the sands of the desert!" - Cleopatra VII Philopator Cleopatra VII Philopator was the last former pharaoh of Ptolemaic Egypt. Since her death she was reborn as a Stand alone Soul Drive by a strange artifact called "Osiris' Hourglass." She is a precise, Independent Drive leaving her last one up to mystery. Her arcana is the empress. She is the mother of Sammiah Aamon Philopator and Amenset Rehema. She sided with the Baskerville powers during the first Power-Human war. During Book II, She serves as a teacher in the Lockwood Institute, making sure the Chronodrive is in check. She serves as the antagonist to Chapter V's Egypt area and becomes a protagonist after Chapter V. Personality Cleopatra seems to be rather playful in all sense of the word. She tends to toy with those she are fighting and those that serve under her. She also seems to be rather eccentric and obsessed with modern music. On multiple occassions she can be seen randomly beat boxing and DJing on the streets of Cairo. She likes to toy with her enemies as well, she was seen helping the Baskerville powers in Egypt to lead them around on a "Goose chase." This personality flaw ultimately lead to her downfall. Appearance Cleopatra is often seen wearing thick eyeliner and dark make up. Her hair is cut in a layered bob cut. Throughout the Egypt arc Cleopatra undergoes various outfit changes. Her usual attire is Gold and silk like clothes. Her usual casual attire when blending in with the Egyptian town of Cairo is a hoodie, short shorts, stockings and what seem to be high tops chucks. Abilities Personal Powers Enhanced Strength - Cleopatra is immensly strong. While enraged her physical feats seem to be more apparent as she was able to kick Noah to the moon for comparing her to a hippo. She was also able to lift a transformed Neith off the ground with one hand. Enhanced Speed - Cleopatra is oddly fast, capable of becoming a blur wrapped in a golden color to move at extreme speeds. Power Cleopatra has the ability to control all kinds of sand which she abuses in the deserts of Egypt. She stated that she could control the entirety of Egpyt's sands. Strut of the Desert Queen - Cleopatra raises her hand and walks in hubris kicking up the sand behind herself with each step, if she is attacked while doing this the sand instantly pressurizes at the point of the impact blocking the attack and reflecting the kinetic force. If the attack is ranged, the sand blocks it then shoots outwards like bullets. There are some attacks this cannot block. Dancing Sand - Cleopatra begins to twirl and dance about acrobatically shooting off tiny sand particles, these sand particles move around her as she dances in a shield like motion. It defends her and attacks for her. Desert's Mirage - With a sudden burst of speed, Cleopatra moves and attacks at the same time, leaving multiple afterimages of herself. This attack is almost unblockable, however to a power it'll feel like they're being punched by a normal human being. This ability can be chained. Flip the Glass -'' Cleopatra's Strongest ability. At times it'll seem like she is being followed by a duplicate of herself, the duplicate is invisible to everyone except for Cleopatra, Soul Drives and Soul Hosts. The duplicate itself is delayed by a minute At any point Cleopatra can rewind time for herself to the position she was in a minute ago. The duplicate will reveal where she was at the time. If she uses this ability she will reappear at that position in whatever condition she was in a minute ago. She used this ability to survive being cut in half by Seraphine. ''Cambio Carpet for the Queens -'' Used in conjunction with NEITH's "Advent of the Queen." Cleopatra drops down from NEITH's shoulder and stomps on the ground compacting all the sand infront of Neith for miles giving her the perfect pathway, NEITH then takes a running pose and uses her skill "BANE" ''Desperado Sands of Time - Cleopatra loses the abilty to save herself from death but gets power over the sands themselves. Able to tap into the timeline itself she can Pause time for two seconds. Rewind time by up to a minute leaving those affected aware of the change. And can fast forward time leaving those affected unaware of the change.